Super Fútbol Dimencional
by Maria Violet The Hedgehog
Summary: Durante el partido de despedida de los legendarios Inazuma Japón contra los originales de Raimon paso algo inesperado que envió a los mejores jugadores del mundo a otra dimensión donde conocerán a nuevos amigos y tendrán partidos inolvidables ¿pero como regresaran a su hogar?¿Que harán los demás para ayudarlos? Escrito por María Violet the Hedgehog y Sonatika.
1. Chapter 1

**Maria: Holis! Fanfiction eme aqui com mi queridisima amiga, y One-san Sony :3**

**Sony: Les traemos este Crossover con uno de nuestros animes favorito Inazuma eleven y nuestro gran amor Sonic :D**

**Maria: Yeap! esperamos que les guste y dejen sus comentarios, Sonic y sus amigos no nos pertenecen son de SEGA, e Inazuma Eleven y sus personajes son de Level-5, ahora comencemos. **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_Capitulo 1: El comienzo de la nueva aventura_

Era una linda mañana en la ciudad Inazuma, y una muy especial a decir verdad, era el último día de curso para los integrantes del Inazuma Japón y tenían planeado hacer un partido de despedida para conmemorar los buenos tiempos de nuestros campeones, en una casa en las afueras de la cuidad, se encontraba un joven de cabello castaño durmiendo plácidamente, en eso sonó la alma del despertador provocando que este cayera al suelo de su habitación

—**¿He?**—pregunto el chico en el suelo aun medio dormido, bostezo y se levanto del suelo dispuesto a apagar la alarma que aun sonaba, cuando lo hizo se percato de la hora que era.

—**¡****AHHH!¡Se me hizo tarde!**—grito corriendo por toda su habitación comenzando a alistarse con su uniforme de la secundaría Raimon, colocando la cinta de su abuelo en su cabeza y tomando su equipo de Fútbol, cuando por fin estaba listo bajo a la cocina lo más rápido que pudo, encontrándose con su madre sirviendo el desayuno.

—**Pensé que jamás despertarías Satoru, trate de hacerlo hace rato y no despertabas**—le reprocho su madre mientras le servía el desayuno unas cuantas tostadas untadas con mantequilla con un vaso de jugo de naranja.

—**lo siento mama, jeje**—rio Endo sentándose a la mesa para tomar su desayuno, cundo termino, se despidió de su madre y salió de su casa corriendo en dirección a la secundaría, esperando no llegar demasiado tarde

**:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras, en la secundaria Raimon se encontraban dos chicos esperando fuera de uno de los salones de último curso algo impaciente, uno de ellos era de piel blanca con cabellos azules recogido con una cola de caballo y un mechón tapaba uno de sus ojos marrones, el otro era de piel muy pálida lo cual hace destacar su cabello rojo y sus ojos color verde esmeralda.

— **¿Donde se metió Endo? faltan 45 minutos para el partido y aun no estamos listos**—mascullaba el peli-azul mejor conocido como Kazemaru, uno de los defensas del Inazuma Japón.

—**Ya verás que llega pronto, seguro solo se entretuvo por el camino**—le dijo el pelirrojo mejor conocido como Hiroto, que estaba recostado junto a la puerta y de brazos cruzados.

—**Pues sea lo que sea, no hacemos nada aquí parados, mejor vamos con los demás y adelantemos lo que podamos**—le sugirió el chico.

— **Si, seguro cuando llegue seguro que irá a al club**—dijo Hiroto y comenzó a caminar junto a Kazemaru fuera del edificio rumbo la sede del club de fútbol del Raimon, al llegar encontraron a Goenji, Kidou y Toramaru, aunque él no era unos de los integrantes que se graduaba, por ser miembro del equipo debía estar en el partido de despedida.

—**¡Hola!**!—saludo animado Toramaru.

— **¿****Lo encontraron en su salón?**—pregunto un chico de cabello castaño atado en una coleta y con unas gafas que ocultan por completo sus ojos rojo correspondiendo el nombre de Kidou.

—**No está hay**—contesto Hiroto.

— **¿Y ahora qué?** **Nos hace falta el portero y falta poco para iniciar**—Les dijo Goenji, un chico de cabello hacia arriba color trigo y ojos marrón muy oscuro.

—**Espero que no le haya sucedido nada**—dijo preocupado Toramaru comenzando a caminar junto con los otros a la entrada principal de la secundaría (el edificio central de la escuela donde está el símbolo del rayo)

—**Conociéndolo seguro que solo se le hizo tarde**— les dijo Kidou, continuaron conversando por el camino hasta que alguien los llamo haciendo que todos pararan.

—**¡Holaa!**—saludo animado el capitán, sin detenerse cuando llego con ellos frenando para evitar chocar contra sus amigos y compañeros de equipo.

—**Hasta que llegas,** **¿dónde estabas?**—pregunto Kazemaru de brazos cruzados.

—**jeje perdón es que me quede dormido, anoche no dormí bien por la emoción del partido de hoy**—río algo nervioso Endo.

—**Típico en ti**—le dijo en broma Kidou.

—**Mejor vamos ya que va a dar inicio el partido**—les aviso Goenji y todos se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio principal menos Endo quien aun debía cambiarse el uniforme una vez listo alcanzo a sus amigos en el edifico principal para hacer la formación junto a su equipo y salir a la campo donde los esperaban cientos de espectadores.

—**Bienvenidos al partido de fin de curso que se hará en honor a los jugadores del Raimon que ganaron al torneo Futbol Frontera y al legendario Inazuma Japón que llevaron a Japón a la cima del mundo**—grito animadamente el narrador mientras los jugadores salían en dos filas de 11 jugadores cada una.

—**Ahora presentamos al equipo A, los originales jugadores del Raimon**— anuncio el narrador mientras el equipo A formaba una columna frente a la audiencia, este equipo vestía el tradicional uniforme del Raimon cuya camiseta era amarilla con las mangas azules, este estaba conformado por:

**El portero:** Endo.

**Los defensas:** Kazemeru, Kabeyama, Kurimatsu y Jim.

**Los centro campistas:** Matsuno, Shido, Shourin y Handa.

**Los delanteros:** Someoka y Goenji...estos son los originales integrantes del Raimon.

—**Por otro lado tenemos al equipo B conformado por los jugadores que participaron en el FFI **—anuncio el narrador mientras el equipo B formaba una columna frente a la audiencia, este vestía el uniforme de la selección japonesa, que era la camiseta azul eléctrico con franjas blancas en la zona e los hombros y una parte roja debajo del cuellos de la camisa, este está conformado por:

**El portero:** Tachimukai.

**Los defensas:** Fubuki, Tsunami, Hijikata y Kogure.

**Los centro campistas:** Kidou, Fudou, Sakuma y Tobitaka.

**Los delanteros:** Hiroto y Toramaru.

Luego de ser presentados ambos equipos se fueron a su respectivo lado del campo no antes que los capitanes (Endo y Kido) se dieran las manos en centro del campo, ya todos listo y en sus posiciones, el árbitro dio inicio al partido amistoso en honor a los jugadores graduados. Entre el público estaban algunos viejos conocidos de los jugadores que alguna vez fueron rivales o compañeros como Touko, Rika que vino desde Osaka, Midorikawa, Domon y Ichinose que vinieron desde Estados Unidos, Fidio que vino desde Italia , también muchos otros amigos y conocidos que hicieron los chicos de Raimon mientras tuvieron sus aventuras con los supuestos alienígenas y en el FFI, también de los entrenadores que tuvieron como el entrenador Hibiki y Hitomiko sentados un poco apartados ,mas en las bancas se encontraban las 4 asistentes ansiosas de que el partido diera inicio junto con el entrenador Kudou.

—**Que ansias de que comience**—dijo emocionada una de la asistentes, una chica de cabello morado y ojos azules que respondía al nombre de Fuyuka.

—**Si**— contesto una chica de cabello verde oscuro la cual respondía al nombre de Aki, otra de las asistentes, la vista se estaba centrada en el campo donde ambos equipo estaban listos para comenzar.

— **¿¡Están todos listos chicos!?** —pregunto Endo desde la portería con su entusiasmo de siempre que se transmitía hacia los demás jugadores.

— **¡SI!**— contestaron los miembros del equipo A.

—**No bajen la guardia amigos, ¡no nos dejaremos ganar!**—animo Kidou a al equipo B, en ese instante el árbitro dio inicio al partido.

—**Y esto inicio con el saque por parte del equipo A, Goenji lleva la pelota directo a tacar**—justo como el narrador contaba Goenji fue hacia la portería contraria pero el balón le fue arrebatado por Fudou con una barrida— **¡****Pero el balón le fue robado por parte de Fudo quien sube rápidamente a atacar!** —anunciaba rápidamente el enérgico narrador, el chico corría evadiendo a los centrocampistas del equipo A que trataban de quitarle el balón pero inútilmente, sin embargo no tuvo tanta suerte con los defensas ya que Kabeyama con su técnica evolucionada La Montaña pudo frenarlo, hizo un pase a Matsuno y este le paso a Goenji quien llevo de nuevo el balón al ataque junto con Someoka y Kazemeru los cuales fueron realizando pases evadiendo exitosamente a los centrocampistas y defensas, ante tal oportunidad los demás subieron al campo contrario para marcar a los demás jugadores, cuando el valón por fin estuvo frente a la portería Someoka para realizar un tiro.

—**¡****Espero que estés listo!**— le grito Someoka a Tachimukai quien se puso un poco nervioso pero rápidamente se concentro.

— **¡Lo parare!**— dijo decidido mirando con detenimiento el balón, gracias a la posición del balón pudo deducir la dirección hacia donde iba el tiro y lo paro. Rápidamente se coloco en posición y le paso el balón a Kidou quien había bajado a defender, ahora la situación era la contraria, era el equipo B que atacaba como la mayoría de los jugadores subiendo a marcar, los demás tuvieron que bajar rápidamente para defender, Kidou llevaba el balón e hizo un pase a Hiroto quien iba a la par de Toramaru, eran ambos delanteros contra el portero Endo, cuando estaban listos para tirar Kazemeru que gracias a su velocidad logro llegar a tiempo para intentar defender la portería, junto con Kabeyama que no abandono la defensa.

—**No nos van a parar, cierto Toramaru**—animo Hiroto dándole el balón.

—**¡****Si!**— grito animado dribleando para superar a ambos defensas, luego de esto le devolvió el balón a Hiroto quien se preparo para el tiro.

— **¡No voy a dejar que ese balón entre!**—Dijo confiado Endo.

—**El delantero Hiroto se prepara para tirar, pero se ve que Endo no lo va dejar meter gol, ¿será que entrara ese balón? ¡O el portero defenderá!** —anunciaba el narrador se notaba la emoción en él y en el resto de los estudiantes que gritaban y animaban a los jugadores.

**.-.-.-Mientras en otra dimensión.-.-.-**

Un hombre con un gran bigote anaranjado estaba sentado frente a una gran computadora que mostraba imágenes de algunas especies de planetas que estaban casi todos en la misma línea por solo un par de centímetros de diferencia.

—**Por fin llego la hora, los planetas por fin se alinearan y gracias a la energía de la Master Esmerald conseguiré abrir un portal ínter-dimensional**—dijo el hombre con un tono de voz grave colocándose de pie dejando ver una silueta muy poco común en forma de huevo, camino un poco hacia un lado de la habitación en donde se encontraba una inmensa joya color verde que irradia una luz algo segadora la cual le daba un aspecto misterioso, dicha joya estaba sujetada por unos brazos metálicos los cuales se conectaba a la base donde se encontraba sujeta la Master Esmerald.

— **Muy bien todo está listo**—pronuncio mientras sonreía de par en par observando el monitor, su ojos no se podía ver debido a los lentes oscuros que siempre llevaba puestos y que ocultaban por completo su mirada, luego de un rato automáticamente una luces comenzaron a titilar dando a entender que el proceso de extracción de la energía de la esmeralda se inicio, y con eso abriéndole paso a el Doctor Eggman a otra dimensión diferente a la del planeta Mobius, lugar donde predominaban los Zoomorfos. Lentamente se comenzó a abrir justo frente al hombre un gran portal con una gran fuerza ya que algunos papeles y demás cosas fueron atraídos hacia el…

**.-.-.-Volviendo al partido.-.-.**

— **¡****Hiroto está justo frente a Endo! ¡¿Lograra anotar!?**—anuncio impaciente el narrador mientras observaba el tiro.

—**¡Descenso Estelar! **—grito el nombre de su súper técnica la cual utilizo en la final del torneo, en donde el balón dejaba forma una estela llena de planetas, estrellas y cometas, Endo no se quedo atrás y también uso su técnica más poderosa.

— **¡****Parada Celestial!** —grito el chico realizando su técnica, y resistiendo todo lo que podía pero la fuerza del balón realmente era mucha sin poder resistir mas, la Parada Celestial se anulo ante el Descenso Estelar de Hiroto. Justo cuando el balón iba a tocar con la red el narrador iba a anunciar el gol, de la nada en la portería apareció un gran vórtice con el centro color blanco y los bordes dorados este irradiaba una fuerte luz y al parecer poseía una gran fuerza ya que una ventisca hizo presente en toda la cancha.

— **¡Pero qué! ¿¡Que es esto!? En la portería de la nada apareció un gran ¡torbellino brillante!**—grito impactado el narrador al igual que todos los espectadores y jugadores.

Algunos de los cuales comenzaban a ser succionados por el gran agujero, el primero fue Endo ya que estaba justo en frente de este, seguido por Hiroto los defensa Kazemaru y Kabeyama que intentaban huir pero fueron absorbidos ,Kidou estaba incrédulo pero comenzó a comandar para que salieran del campo pero tristemente él fue succionado junto a Goenji por un intento fallido de ayudar a su amigo, solo pudieron escapar la mayoría del equipo A gracias al sacrificio de Kidou ,por desgracia el agujero se hizo más grande y más fuerte succionando a una parte del equipo B que intentaban escapar pero en vano ya que Fubuki ,Sakuma, Fudou, Tsunami y Toramaru fueron absorbidos, Solo se pudieron salvar Tobitaka ,Hijikata, Tachimukai y Kogure pero por poco ya que se encontraban más lejos del agujero , los restantes del equipo B se pudieron reunir con los que quedaron del equipo A pero la cosa no paró ahí ya que las asistentes no estaban muy lejos y por la fuerza del agujero fueron absorbidas poco a poco junto al entrenador ya.

— **¡PAPA!** —grito Fuyuka siendo atraída por esa cosa tomando la mano del entrenador quien la sujeto firmemente, la chica trato de darle la mano a Aki pero por desgracia se resbalo siendo absorbida por el vórtice al igual que Natsumi y Haruna, el entrenador se soltó de su hija ya que no quería que ella fuera absorbida, también sea lo que fuera esa cosa el tenia que descubrir y rescatar a los jugadores que fueron succionados.

La chica quedo en Shock al igual que los presentes ya que solo milésimas de segundos después de ser absorbido el entrenador el extraño agujero se cerró totalmente, los jugadores restantes salieron un poco del asombro y comenzaron a gritar el nombre de sus compañeros con unas cuantas lagrimas traicioneras preguntándose si ellos estarían bien, al igual que los gritos de los espectadores salieron a la luz entrando en un inexplicable terror.

**.-.-.-Mientras en Mobius.-.-.**

En los verdes prados de Green Hill se encontraba un erizo azul eléctrico reposando bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras la suave brisa chocaba contra su rostro proporcionándole una sensación placentera. Junto al árbol había un conjunto de arbustos los cuales se empezaban a mover y contonear un poco, tal ruido que producían las hojas al moverse alerto al erizo pero no se movió de su lugar ni de posición, sin embargo mostró una media sonrisa y se paró de repente.

— **¡JA! Necesitas más que eso para atraparme**— alardeo el erizo de ojos esmeralda mostrando el pulgar y comenzando a correr.

— **¡Espera!** —grito una eriza rosa con las púas cortas hasta los hombros y ojos jade, saliendo de entre dichos arbustos y comenzando a perseguir al erizo.

— **I'm Sorry, Amy la criatura más rápida de este mundo no espera**—dijo en todo divertido para luego esfumarse en una estela azul.

— **¡SONIC!**—grito aun persiguiéndolo pero dejo de hacerlo a ver que era inútil—**grrr, por que huye de mi…No tiene caso si de todas formas terminaremos casándonos**— culmino en tono soñador la eriza que correspondía al nombre de Amy— **hmmm bueno. Es un lindo día, no estaría mal ir a pasear por los prados.**

Y así lo hizo camino de vuelta por un bonito sendero por el cual se podían e centenares de flores de todos los colores y tamaños, realmente ese sitio era uno de los más hermosos del planeta y el clima e ese día solo era la cereza del postre, la eriza simplemente disfrutaba de los maravillosos olores que deprendían las miles de flores y de la suave brisa que soplaba, de reprende sintió un fuerte ráfaga que choco contra su rostro obligándola a cerrar fuertemente los ojos, segundos luego cayó al suelo debido a algo que sintió le cayó encima.

— **¡****Auch!**— se quejo un poco un erizo castaño con un uniforme de futbol para ser exactos uno de portero mas una venda naranja en la cabeza mientras aun seguía en el suelo.

— **¿Pero qué?**— miro sorprendida lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sony: Primer capitulo de nuestra historia, esto es solo apenas el comienso :3**

**Maria: Shiii digan que les parecio, la verdad yo ya no puedo esperar al cap dos jajaja ya veran por que..**

**Sony: Si tendra muchas sorpresitas que esperaban de una troll como yo XD!**

**Maria: Mi one-san es la mejor! envidienla XD ajaja**

**Sony: Pos nos vemos en el proximo capitulo dejen Review *-* se los agradeceriamos mucho ;D**

**Maria: Bye Bye ;D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Maria: Holis! Aqui estamos de nuevo con el segudo cap.**

**Sonatika: El capitulo que escribimos con ancias ya sabran por que :3**

**Maria: Shiii *-* yo estaba anciosa por subir, y ya quiero que empiece XD **

**Disclamer! Sonic y sus amigos son de SEGA, e Inazuma Eleven le pertenece a Level-5. Empecemos.**

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Capitulo 2: Nuevos amigos parte 1**

**— ¡****Auch!**— se quejo un poco un erizo castaño con un uniforme de futbol para ser exactos uno de portero mas una venda naranja en la cabeza mientras aun seguía en el suelo.

**—¿Pero qué?**— miro sorprendida lo que se encontraba frente a sus ojos

El erizo castaño se levanto lentamente ya que sintió que estaba encima de alguien, pero se dio un susto tremendo alejándose de lo que sus ojos estaban viendo incrédulo.

—**¡Ahh! ¿¡Quien eres tú!?**—Pregunto en grito el erizo castaño.

**—¡Eso te pregunto yo ti!**—reprocho la eriza rosa— **¿Quién te crees que eres para caerme encima de esa forma?** —pregunto molesta mientras se ponía de pie.

El castaño se tallo los ojos, la enorme eriza rosa también podía hablar— **¿C-Como puedes hablar?**—Pregunto nervioso e incrédulo.

—**Eres tonto o que no ves que soy un Zoomorfo como tu**—Respondió señalándolo con enojo.

**—¿Un Zomorque? No sé qué es eso nunca en mi vida había escuchado ese nombre tampoco ver un erizo gigante rosa y que habla**—pregunto el castaño mas confundido que antes.

******—**¿Qué? ahora me dirás que vienes de otra dimensión Jajaja no me hagas reír—se burlo la eriza rosa—**Aunque viéndolo de otro modo nunca había visto mas erizos además de Shadow, Silver, Sonic y sus hermanos**—Cuestiono curiosa.

—**Por lo que veo ya no estoy en Ciudad Inazuma.** —Dijo el castaño viendo a su alrededor.

**¡Espera un momento!** —Exclamo Amy—**Puedes explicara exactamente cómo es que llegaste aquí.**

—**Bueno es difícil de explicar ya que mis amigos y yo estábamos en el partido de despedida ya que nos habíamos graduado de la secundaria y ganado el mundial de Futbol conocido como FFI, en el medio del campo apareció un extraño vórtice dorado y me succiono y creo que también a los otros no estoy seguro **—Explico el castaño un tanto pensativo.

—**Hmmm entonces eres de la tierra o me equivoco.**

—**Si soy de la tierra, específicamente en Japón en una ciudad llamada Inazuma.**

**—¿Cómo te llamas?** —Pregunto Amy.

—**Satoru Endo un placer y tu.**

—**Amy Rose**—Se presento con una sonrisa—**Bien dijiste que eras, de la tierra por lógica deberías de ser un humano pero lamento decirte que eres un erizo.**

**—¿¡Qué!?** —Grito el castaño para tocar partes de sus cuerpo dándose cuenta que no era humano tenía 2 púas en la espalda, sus orejas estaban en su cabeza y vio que tenia los brazos color piel específicamente un poco oscuro, y vio que el resto de su cuerpo era cubierto por pelaje de color marrón.

—**Un humano que se convierte en erizo, esto tiene que ser obra de Eggman, entonces**—pauso por unos segundos— **¡El tiene las Chaos Esmerald! Tengo que avisarle a Sonic**—Exclamo mientras se preparaba para buscarlo pero fue retenida por el castaño quien la tomo del brazo sin lastimarla—**Oye** **Suéltame****.**

—**Perdón**—La soltó—**Pero por favor no me dejes solo, no se qué hacer en este lugar puedo quedarme contigo**. —Rogo el castaño con mirada firme.

**—¡Ahh!** —Suspiro—**Esta bien me servirás como prueba de que Eggman tiene algo que ver.**

—**En el camino me podrás decir en donde estoy que soy en realidad y como volver.—**** pidió** preocupado.

—**Las dos primeras si, pero, lo ultimo no estoy segura.**

El castaño se asusto un poco pero decido seguirle entonces ambos erizos se pusieron en marcha para ir al taller de Tails en las afueras de Esmerald Hill.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Esmerald Hill**

Un zorro de amarillo con dos colas de nombre Miles pero de apodo Tails se encontraba reparando su avioneta conocida como Tornado entonces de un momento a otro hubo una fuerte corriente de viento por lo cual el zorrito se cubrió los ojos, luego oyó un grito proveniente del cielo azul vio como un erizo de pelaje rojizo vestido con uniforme de Futbol caía esperando su final, El zorro de dos colas no dudo y se subió en el Tornado, lo encendió y fue en vuelo a salvar el erizo desconocido. El cual por poco logra salvar, no tardo en aterrizar el avión y confirma el estado del erizo.

—**Disculpa te encuentras bien.**

—**Gracias**—Respondió el Rojizo un poco adolorido.

—**Eres nuevo por aquí cierto. — **pregunto amablemente.

—**A que te re****...** —Callo de momento al fijar su vista al Zorro de dos colas se quedo estático.

**—¿Pasa algo? **—Pregunto Tails curioso por su repentina actitud.

**—¿C-Como puedes hablar? **—pudo preguntar el rojizo, al salir de su shok.

—**hmmm pues todos aquí hablamos jeje – **río el zorrito, pero al ver la mirada un poco asustada del erizo, se puso serio —**juzgando la forma que me hablas, no eres de este planeta cierto**—Dedujo Tails

—**Tranquilo no te hare daño**—le dedico una sonrisa sincera. El rojizo asintió lentamente.

—**Bueno Soy Miles Prower pero mis amigos me dicen Tails**—se presento con una sonrisa estirándole la mano el cual el rojizo tomo temblorosa.

—**Mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama.**** — **se presento.

—**Bien Hiroto, bienvenido a Mobius.**

Ambos salieron del tornado, Tails le dio señas a Hiroto para que lo siguiera adentro del taller el cual el rojizo hizo dudoso. Ya adentro Hiroto quedo fascinado con toda esa tecnología principalmente por la computadora central.

—**Wow.**

—**Veo que eres amante de la tecnología.**

—**Me gusta mucho la computación**—Dijo alegre.

Caminaron por los pasillos llegar a la sala principal y sentarse en un sillón.

—**Ahora dime ¿cómo es que llegaste aquí?**—Pregunto Tails.

—**Por un extraño vórtice dorado que apareció en medio del campo de fútbol que me succiono a mí y a Endo no se si también a los demás.** —Explico Hiroto con semblante serio.

—**Algo no concuerda, Hiroto vienes de la tierra? — **pregunto observándolo.

—**Si, de Japón****.**

—**Pero no eres humano.**

—**¿Como que n…? **—El rojizo puso sus manos en su cuerpo para comprobar y se sorprendió al notar las púas rojas sobresaliente de su espalda, sus brazos de un tono pálido, su pelaje rojizo y sus orejas sobresalientes de su cabeza.

—**Pero que rayos! - **exclamo mirándose.

—**Eres un Zoomorfo como yo qué raro**—pronuncio pensativo Tails.

**—¿un qué?** —pregunto Hiroto.

—**Es la especie dominante del planeta Mobius, ósea donde te encuentras actualmente —**Explico Tails.

—**Eso no explica porque soy un animal.**

—**No estoy seguro pero creo que tiene que ver con las Chaos Esmerald unas extrañas joyas capas de traer caos al mundo.**

—**Caos el nombre me suena**—pronuncio pensativo—**Hace mucho en una ciudad llamada Station Square apareció un monstruo de agua que inundo todo, pero según internet fue un mito.**

—**No lo fue,** —Negó—** nosotros estuvimos en la tierra por un corto periodo pero al final pudimos regresar a nuestro planeta y el Monstruo que dices se llamaba Perfect Chaos fue liberado por la ira de Chaos el Dios que protege la Master Esmerald una gran joya antigua que encierra un extraño poder y las Chaos Esmerald que, como te dije, pueden producir grandes desastres**—Explico el zorro de dos colas, de la forma mas sencilla que encontro.

—**Entiendo, entonces ustedes son los animales gigantes que aparecieron en internet.**

—**Si**—Afirmo riendo un poco.

**—¿Cómo puedo regresar?** —pregunto curioso.

—**No estoy seguro, si estás aquí pudo haber sido por un Chaos Control , por lógica Eggman posee todas las Chaos Esmerald e intento viajar entre dimensiones pero como la mayoría de su planes este fracaso y trajo consecuencias.**

—**Ósea la llegada a este planeta y mi apariencia de animal que juzgandome parezco un erizo gigante.**** —** dijo mirándose nuevamente y examinando su nueva forma.

—**Exacto.—**afirmo un poco sorprendido del rápido entendimiento del erizo.

En ese momento entraron Amy y un erizo castaño rápidamente sobresaltando a Tails y Hiroto.

**—¿Amy porque entras así?**

—**Tails vine a decirte lo de Eg…**—Callo al fijarse del invitado de Tails—**Oye ¿quién es ese?**** - **pregunto curiosa viendo al erizo.

—**Se llama Hiroto**—Tails lo presento mientras ambos se ponían de pie.

El castaño abrió como platos los ojos y sus ojos se humedecieron fue corriendo y abrazo al rojizo.

**—¡Hiroto me alegra volverte a ver!** —Exclamo el castaño, el rojizo se fijo bien y supo aunque dudosamente de que se trataba.

**—¿Endo eres tú?—**pregunto, al parecer las sospechas que tenia en su mente eran ciertas, no solo el tenia esa nueva forma.

—**Si soy yo el mismo**—Esbozo una enorme sonrisa y se aparto de Hiroto.

**—¿Ustedes se conocen?** —pregunto Amy.

—**Si **—Afirmo—**Él estaba conmigo en el partido de despedida y justo cuando apareció el vórtice**—Dijo Endo

—**Esperemos que Sonic aparezca ya que seguramente debe de estar con Eggman recuperando las Chaos Esmerald**—Sugirió Tails los demás asintieron aunque Hiroto y Endo no entendía mucho pero decidieron esperar.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Un erizo azul eléctrico corría a toda velocidad de la pradera , ese viento le pareció muy anormal y por lo que conocía esa era una señal del que el barril con patas o Eggman estuviera planeando algo , situó su vista al cielo esperando encontrar la famosa isla flotante Angel Island pero se sorprendió al notar que estaba totalmente en tierra , sus sospechas eran ciertas entonces aumento su velocidad para llegar a la nave de Eggman conocida como Egg Fort el camino se encontró con un Knuckles molesto escalando la montaña que se encontraba justo debajo de la nave .

—**Hey Knuckles Egghead te volvió a robar la Master Esmerald**—Dijo el erizo azul eléctrico mejor conocido como Sonic mientras con su velocidad se puso a la par con el equidna.

—**Ese gordo se aprovecho de que fui a comer uvas a los alrededores**—Dijo molesto el equidna.

—**Bueno ya que estamos aquí que tal si trabajamos juntos para buscar la Master Esmerald**—sugirió el azulado.

—**Como sea solo quiero acabar con esto lo más pronto posible**—Dijo el equidna, Sonic sonrió lo sujetó del brazo tomándolo desprevenido para después acelerar terminado de subir la montaña en un abrir y cerrar de ojos infiltrándose así a la nave.

Mientras tanto el científico se encontraba enojado ya que todo quedo en silencio, el portal de un momento a otro cerro, solo absorbió algunos papeles y después nada.

—**No lo entiendo que hice mal**—pronuncio pensativo mientras analizaba en su computador. Luego una alarma de intrusos sonó, el doctor reviso la cámara de seguridad mostrando a su némesis acompañado del guardián de la Master Esmerald. —**Miren que tenemos aquí**—Dijo presionando un botón haciendo salir cientos de sus robots—**Espero que le agrade esta bienvenida jojojojojojo.**

Sonic y Knuckles comenzaron a combatir los diferentes Robots que habían salido de la nada.

—**Eggman se dio cuenta de nosotros jejeje**—Rio Sonic mientras hacia un Spin Dash destruyendo 3 robots para luego aterrizar el lado de Knuckles.

—**No me digas**—pronuncio sarcástico mientras con sus nudillos destruía a 3 robots a la vez.

—**Mira por ahí se puede salir**—indico el azulado señalando el fondo del salón done había un agujero.

—**Bien salgamos de aquí**—secundo el equidna, con un golpe al suelo lo hizo temblar haciendo que los robots perdieran el equilibrio, aprovechando esa distracción ambos se dirigieron al agujero resbalando como si de un tobogán se tratara , y cayendo de trasero bruscamente al llegar al fondo.

—**Buena idea genio**—reprocho el equidna al azulado mientras se ponía de pie.

—**Soy un genio mira en donde caímos**—se defendió el azulado señalando la enorme gema de color verde sujetada por varios cables.

—**Ese gordo no perdió el tiempo con mi Esmeralda**—Dijo molesto quitando los cables de la Master Esmerald para luego cargarla.

—**Ahora como saldremos de aquí.**** —** pregunto Sonic

—**No se pero yo tengo lo que quiero.**

—**Qué tal si usamos un Chaos Control**—Dijo con una sonrisa mientras de sus púas sacaba una Chaos Esmerald de Color Azul.

—**Eres un estúpido, si tenías la Esmeralda porque nos hiciste pasar tanto trabajo**—Dijo molesto el equidna.

—**Nah, eso no hubiera sido divertido**—Rio, el equidna frunció el ceño—**Ya no te enojes sujétate fuerte**—el equidna obedeció— **¡Chaos Control!**—Grito el azulado desapareciendo con un destello y apareciendo en la pradera.

—**Listo**—sonrió el azulado guardando la Esmeralda.

—**Me largo de aquí**—Culmino el equidna saliendo con le gema gigante a toda velocidad a Angel Island

—**Ya que**—Suspiro y salió a toda velocidad corriendo por toda la pradera en dirección a su hogar en Esmerald Hill con su mejor amigo Tails.

Iba tan rápido que no se percato de la presencia de un oso verde con piel morena vestido con un uniforme de futbol acompaño de un Guepardo azul celeste con el mismo atuendo, Sonic no pudo frenar a tiempo y choco con los Zoomorfos desconocidos.

—**Lo siento**—se disculpo Sonic ayudando a los desconocidos a levantarse.

—**Kazemaru esto se puso peor, somos animales parlantes y ahora nos arroyo un erizo súper rápido**—Dijo el oso asustado mientras se ponía de pie con ayuda del erizo.

—**Ni que lo digas**—Dijo el guepardo celeste frunciendo el ceño y poniéndose de pie sin ayuda.

—**Mi nombre es Sonic the Hedgehog soy el erizo más rápido del mundo y ustedes parecen ser nuevos por aquí.**** —**dedujo e erizo con su típica actitud divertida.

—**Mi nombre es Kabeyama**—se presento el oso.

—**Yo soy Kazemaru**—se presento por igual el guepardo—**Oye tal Sonic nos podías decir dónde estamos y porque somos .. hmm.. animales!. - **pregunto frustrado viendo su cola y orejas.

—**Que extraño que no lo sepan, pues esto es Mobius y ustedes son Zoomorfos.**

—**¿Zomorqu? **—Preguntaron confundidos ambos al unisonó realmente confudidos.

—**Es que vienen de otro planeta o que jajajajaja**—se burlo Sonic.

—**de echo, eso parece pro lo que nos acabas de decir **—Afirmo el guepardo curzado de brazos y pensativo.—**Somos de la tierra. - **concluyo.

**—¿La tierra? Pero ustedes no son Humanos**—Cuestiono confundido el azulado—**al menos que lo que sea que estuviera haciendo Eggman con la Master Esmerald haya afectado el espacio y el tiempo****,**** será mejor ir donde Tails.** —Sugirió Sonic sujetando de las manos a los Zoomorfos desconocidos tomándolos desprevenidos para dirigirse a toda velocidad a Esmerald Hill donde el zorro de dos colas.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Esmerald Hill**

Amy y Tails se habían hecho amigos de los erizos desconocidos de nombre Endo y Hiroto, se hallaban fascinados por los relatos que sus nuevos amigos le contaban en sus partidos que tuvieron en el FFI al mismo tiempo que ellos le contaban sobre sus aventuras en Mobius y lo que pasaron en la tierra más la reciente la lucha con los Metarex que había sucedido hace poco.

—**Es interesante la emoción que se siente en jugar Futbol, siempre creí que era aburrido**

—Dijo la rosada sonriendo.

—**Claro que no****,**** el Futbol es el mejor deporte , es para estar con sus amigos compartiendo el mismo amor por este maravilloso deporte , cuando pateas un balón tus sentimientos se transmiten al compañero que lo recibe logrando dar la confianza necesaria para anotar un Gol**—Explico con entusiasmo el erizo castaño.

—**Gracias a ese deporte estoy aquí ya que me abrió los ojos y los de mi padre que actualmente paga por sus errores**—Dijo el rojizo melancólico.

—**Son unos humanos muy interesantes, que lastima que no los pudimos encontrar cuando estábamos en la tierra.** —Dijo Tails.

—**Aunque claro luchar con Monstruos acuáticos, viajar en el espacio y luchar con verdaderos alienígenas para salvar el universo es todavía mejor**—Exclamo animado Endo.

Los Zoomorfos rieron por unos minutos, pero su risa fue detenida ya que una estela azul se paro en medio de ellos dejando ver un erizo azul eléctrico más dos Zoomorfos desorientados específicamente un oso verde y un guepardo celeste.

—**Hey Tails mira lo que encontré. —**señalando a sus acompañantes.

—**Endo esos no se te hacen familiar**—Pronuncio pensativo el Rojizo señalando a los Zoomorfos desconocidos.

—**Si**—Afirmo—**Mirándolos bien se parecen a Kazemaru y a Kabeyama.**

—**Este erizo si es veloz**—se recompuso el guepardo moviendo la cabea de u lado al otro, mientras Kabeyama trataba de no caerse por lo mareado que estaba.

—**Todo me da vueltas**—Dijo el oso. —**Pero esos son Endo y Hiroto**—se tallo los ojos mirando con confusión a los dos erizos con uniforme de Futbol.

—**Si somos nosotros chicos aunque no lo parezca** —Sonrió Endo haciendo que Kazemaru y Kabeyama lloraran y fueran corriendo a abrazar a Endo.

**¡Capitán!**—Exclamaron de felicidad.

—**Okey esto sí que esta raro**—Dijo Sonic confuso.— **¿Quiénes son ellos?**

—**Al parecer vienen de la tierra y fueron transformados en Zoomorfos**—Explico Tails.

—**Esto sí que es Extraño**—pronuncio pensativo Hiroto—**Cabe la probabilidad de que mas de nosotros estén aquí perdidos.**

—**Pues no se preocupen con nuestra ayuda los encontraremos**—Dijo Amy animada mientras se ponía de pie.

—**Entonces, esperen un minuto iré a buscar el Tornado X, Amy busca el Tornado para que también ayudes a buscar, y Sonic busca por tierra con tu velocidad tal vez los encuentre más rápido**—Comando el zorro de dos colas—**Ustedes acompáñenme.**

—**Gracias Minna**— Agradeció Endo Poniéndose de pie junto con Kazemaru y Kabeyama.

—**Solo esperemos que los demás estén bien**—susurro Hiroto para sí mismo y junto saliendo con los demás.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Sonatika: Yuju, aparecieron Endo, Hiroto, Kabellama y Kazemaru en Zoomorfos :3**

**Maria: Kaze-Kun! *¬***

**Sonatika: Hiroto! *-***

**Maria: Esperamos les aya gustado, a mi me emociono *-***

**Sonatika: Tambien yo :3 nos dejan Review? Pora se los agradeceriamos mucho *-* y nos vemos en el preximo cap.**

**Maria: Shi! Y agradecemos a quienes nos dejaron Review en el cap anterior sin mas nada que decir. Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sony:Holis gente de FF aquí mi One-Chan y yo trayéndoles el nuevo capitulo disculpen la tardanza ._.U**

**Mary: Fue mi culpa perdonen ;u; ultimamente no e podio o no tengo ideas**

**Sony:¡Pero ya que! la cosa es que es ya aqui y es el mas largo hasta ahora :3**

**Mary: Shiiii :3**

**Sony:Esperos que les guste *-***

**Mary: Los personajes de Sonic le pertenecen a Sega y los jugadore de Inazuma Eleven a Level-5... sin mas que decir.. a leer! **

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

_**Capitulo 3: Nuevos amigos parte 2**_

Por los verdes y extensos prados llenos de flores de Esmerald Hill un par de zoomorfos caminaban desorientados por todo el lugar tratando de averiguar dónde estaban, más específicamente un zorro de pelaje marrón un poco claro con su cabello trenzado en rastas y atado en una coleta, y unas gafas protectoras ocultaban sus ojos, vestía un uniforme de fútbol con el dorsal número 12 solo que estaba oculto tras una capa color azul, mientas el segundo era un erizo con las púas de color trigo las cuales estaban en punta hacia arriba mientras que dos sobresalían de su espalda de unos ojos marrones muy oscuros y vestía el mismo uniforme que el zorro, solo que llevaba el dorsal número 10.

—** ¿Reconoces algo Kidou?** — Preguntó el erizo trigo en tono serio.

—**La verdad, no tengo ni idea de donde estamos Goenji, en la ciudad de Inazuma no hay campos como este** — Respondió el zorro deteniéndose —**Además... somos alguna clase de animales** — Agregó observando su cola y tocando sus orejas.

—**Si, lo note** — Suspiro Goenji mirando sus púas sobresaliente de su espalda y volviendo a pasear su vista por los arboles cercanos con la esperanza de ver a alguien o al menos algo que no sea vegetación, en eso observo cómo tres figuras caminaban entre los árboles y se escuchaba como conversaban animados… ¿o discutían?—**Oye, creo que hay alguien** — Avisó el erizo apuntando al bosque, Kidou volteo y fijo su vista en dirección donde Goenji apuntaba y era cierto.

— **¿Qué crees? ¿Deberíamos ir?** — Pregunto seriamente el Zorro, Goenji asintió con un semblante serio y ambos comenzaron a correr rumbo donde vieron a los sujetos, una vez más cerca, observaron que eran una especie de cocodrilo verde, una abeja y un camaleón violeta, al parecer la abeja se dedicaba a molestar al cocodrilo por lo que este generaba el alboroto que escucharon a lo lejos.

— **¡Admítelo Vector! Nos llevaste fuera de la agencia solo por que querías encontrarte de "casualidad" con la señora Vanilla ¡jajaja!** — Molestaba la abeja, la cual volaba en círculos justo arriba de la cabeza el cocodrilo que correspondía al nombre de Vector.

—**Charmy, no grites él está justo a tu lado** — Reprochó el Camaleón con los brazos cruzados y con expresión seria que caminaba lentamente hacia la agencia de detectives Chaotix, es decir su agencia.

—**Espio tiene razón, además calla ¡me estas hartando!** — Hablo Vector irritado caminando al lado de Espio para alejarse un poco de la abeja.

—**E-Ellos también pueden hablar** — Hablo impresionado Goenji parado junto con Kidou un poco alejados del trió, su compañero asintió y algo dudoso comenzó a acercarse a ellos junto con el erizo, la verdad no tenían mucha confianza pero no le quedaba de otra.

—**Disculpen **— Llamaron ambos zoomorfos una vez cerca del trió, estos prestaron atención y giraron para verlos.

—**Hola, mi nombre es Yuto Kidou y el es mi compañero Shuuja Goenji...** **Lamentamos la intromisión pero... Nos podrían decir ¿dónde estamos? La verdad no conocemos este sitio** — Hablo firmemente Kidou.

—**Y también... podrían decirnos que es lo que somos** — Completo el erizo.

— **¿He? Pues, están en Esmerald Hill Zone, un gusto yo soy Charme The Bee **— Informó la abeja animada mientras seguía volando esta vez junto a Espio, pero extrañado por la segunda pregunta — **¡Ah! Y ellos son Espio The Chamaleon** — Apunto al camaleón violeta quien ni se inmuto — **Y Vector****The Crocodile **— Apuntando al gran cocodrilo Verde quien sonrió.

—**Un gusto** — Hablaron los nombrados.

— **Pues... obviamente son zoomorfos... Como todos en Mobius jajaja** — Contesto riendo Vector ante tal pregunta, ambos se miraron entre sí sumamente confundidos y luego de un segundo fijaron su vista de nuevo a los Chaotix.

—** ¿Mobius? **— Arqueo una ceja el erizo.

— **¿Zoomorfos?** — Completó Kidou cruzado de bazos, los detectives los miraron sorprendidos al no saber de lo que les contaban.

—**Mobius, este planeta en donde estamos, y los zoomorfos son la raza predominante aquí** — Explicó seriamente Espio analizando a ambos chicos con la mirada y notando que llevaban ropa o más bien uniformes de futbol — **¿Ustedes no son de aquí cierto?**

—**No**—negó serio Kidou—**Venimos de la ciudad de Inazuma, en la Tierra porque según lo que nos dijiste… Ya no ****estamos en nuestro planeta** — Informo el zorro.

—** ¿¡La Tierra!?** — Se exaltaron los tres.

—**Pero...** **¿¡no deberían ser humanos!?** — Afirmo Charmy sorprendido observándolos y recordando cuando ocurrió el incidente de Mobius y la Tierra.

—**Si **— Afirmaron irritados ya que ser animales no les era de su agrado—** No tenemos ni la más mínima idea de cómo llegamos aquí **— Continuo Goenji.

—**Pues estamos como ustedes... será mejor llevarlos donde Tails y Sonic... Seguro ellos sabrán algo**— Sugirió Vector pensativo.

—**No hay tiempo, ustedes vengan con nosotros si quieren saber cómo volver** — Les dijo Espio a lo que Kidou y Goenji solo asintieron, el grupo se fue rumbo el taller de Tails en esa zona en busca de alguna respuesta, al cabo de un rato no más de 10 minutos caminando llegaron, los Chaotix se apresuraron a la puerta pero al tocar nadie respondió, observaron las luces apagadas y todo cerrado.

—** ¡Genial! Justo hoy Tails decidió salir **— Exclamo sarcástico Charmy.

—**Supongo que debemos buscarlos en otra parte** — Sugirió Espio.

—**Bien... vamos a Green Hill, seguro deben de estar por allí **— Ordeno el cocodrilo, Espio y Charmy asintieron resignados y siguieron a Vector en su camino a la zona, el erizo y el zorro se quedaron parados por un momento viendo como el trió emprendía su camino.

—**Oye... ¿crees que podemos confiarnos?**— Preguntó Goenji entre cerrando los ojos, y con el ceño fruncido levemente hacia arriba.

—**Por ahora, es todo lo que podemos hacer**— Indicó Kidou y ambos se dedicaron a seguir a los Chaotix.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras Tails, Amy y Sonic, ayudaban a los recién llegados a buscar a sus compañeros, Tails iba en el Tornado X llevando a Endo y Hiroto y Kabeyama mientras Amy manejaba el Tornado, cuyos acompañante eran Kazemaru, mientras el erizo súper sónico los seguía por tierra corriendo a altas velocidades, todos muy atentos a los alrededores en busca del resto de los Zoomorfos, de repente Sonic aumento la velocidad adelantándose un poco y luego dio un gran salto aterrizando en una de las alas del Tornado X ante las miradas impresionada de los 4 chicos.

— **¡Oigan!** — Llamó un poco alto, debido a que con el vidrio de seguridad que protegía al piloto y a los acompañantes del viento no se escuchaba mucho su voz — **¿Cómo son sus amigos? A lo mejor ya les pasamos por el lado y ni siquiera supimos que eran ellos**— Preguntó el erizo azul quien ahora yacía cruzado de brazos al costado del avión, los erizos y oso se miraron e intentaron explicar.

—**Pues, si también fueron convertidos en animales** — Endo hizo una pequeña pausa —** No tenemos ni la más remota idea de en que se trasformaron **— Contestó con una sonrisa nerviosa, Sonic dio un suspiro de resignado con las orejas gachas, pero en un segundo se repuso y se coloco en su típica pose con el pulgar arriba y sonrisa confiada.

—**Bien, usare mi método** — Hablo divertido, se hecho para atrás y luego saltó sin previo aviso del ala del avión aterrizando sin problemas, aceleró perdiéndose en una estela azul dejando muy atrás ambos aviones que sobrevolaban uno junto al otro.

— **¿Y cuál es ese método?** — Pregunto curioso el erizo rojizo a Tails que tenía un comunicador en una de sus orejas, este suspiro y solo siguió concentrando su atención en los controles del avión.

—**Pues, buscar a lo loco corriendo sin rumbo por todos lados jugando con la suerte como es de costumbre en él**— Contesto con una sonrisa un tanto forzada.

—**Ya...**— Pronunciaron a la vez el trió de chicos entre cerrando los ojos y con una pequeña gota en sus cabezas, el zorrito río un poco desganado, un momento después presiono un botón junto a una pantalla donde al momento apareció Amy.

—**Amy, ¿lograste descubrir alguna pista del vórtice que los trajo aquí?** — La eriza escucho hablar a Tails por un comunicador en su oreja y viendo su imagen en un pequeño monitor junto a los controles.

—**Eso trato**— Respondió, colocando una mano en el comunicador, pudo ver atreves de la pantalla como el zorrito asentía cortando la comunicación—** ¿No sintieron nada raro o algo cuando** **fueron succionados? O incluso ¿algunos días antes?** — Preguntó de nuevo la eriza rosa al Guepardo quien negó con la cabeza.

—**Apareció de la nada, nosotros solo jugábamos y esa cosa se fue formando en la portería, no creo que ninguno de nosotros lo haya provocado**— Contestó con seriedad Kazemaru, Amy asintió y se puso pensativa.

—**No cabe duda que si fue obra de Eggman, quizás intento ir a la tierra de nuevo** — Hablo mas para sí misma, pasaron un buen rato sobrevolando por campos en su búsqueda pero no logrando encontrar nada, la eriza ya exasperada encendió el comunicador y le hablo al zorrito.

—**Tails, será mejor separarnos, así quizás los encontremos más rápido**— Avisó Amy, Tails no tuvo tiempo de replicar ya que esta dio un giro yéndose a otra dirección, el zorrito solo suspiro y aviso por el comunicador. — **De acuerdo, pero por favor no te metas en problemas **— Pidió el pequeño Zorro en tono de cansancio, la eriza rodó los ojos y simplemente corto la comunicación y continuo con su camino al igual que Tails.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

Mientras todo eso sucedía, una pequeña conejita color Crema volvía caminando a su casa con una cesta en su mano llena de flores blancas, y junto a ella su inseparable Chao Cheese, unos metros más adelante se encontraban 4 zoomorfos, una gata color marrón rojizo con los ojos del mismo color, piel morena clara, vestida con uniforme escolar femenino, junto a ella una eriza color verde oscuro con las púas cortas y ojos marrones que vestía el mismo uniforme, a su par, una zorrita azul oscuro y ojos azules con unas gafas en su cabello corto, y con la punta de la cola blanca, al igual que les demás estaba vestida con el uniforme, y al final, un Equidna color morado oscuro, con los ojos negros y un mechón de caballo que le tapaba uno de sus ojos, al parecer era el mayor, la conejita se extraño un poco al verlos desorientados, y pensó que probablemente estarían perdidos así que adelanto el paso para alcanzarlos.

—**Hola, un gusto me llamo Cream y él es mi amigo Cheese**— Saludó feliz una vez junto al grupo, las chicas la miraron asombradas y retrocedieron un poco, acción que extraño mucho a la coneja.

— **¿Pu-Puedes hablar?** — Preguntó anonadada la zorrita, Cream se confundió por la pregunta así que ladeo la cabeza y su Chao comenzó a exclamar su típico sonido "chao chao" mientras movía sus manitas alegremente.

—** ¿He? Pues claro **— Respondió dudosa esta —**Díganme, ¿se encuentran perdidos? Yo los puedo ayudar si quieren**— Se ofreció dulcemente, los presentes se miraron, la eriza color verde oscuro se acerco a la coneja y se puso a su altura.

—**Muchas gracias** — Le dedico una sonrisa amistosa —**Mi nombre es Aki Kino, ellas son Natsumi Raimon**— Señaló a la felina — **Haruna Otonashi** — Señaló a la zorrita —**Y el entrenador de nuestro equipo Kudou Michiya** — Por ultimo apunto al Equidna — **Y la verdad no sabemos nada de este sitio, o si estamos cerca de nuestra escuela.  
**  
—** ¿Escuela?... pues por aquí en Green Hill no hay escuelas **— Contesto colocando la cesta de flores en el suelo.

— **¿Green Hill? **— Repitió Natsumi confundida.

—**Tal parece, que estamos en otro planeta o algo** — Hablo el mayor mirando con detenimiento su alrededor.

— **¿He? ¿Otro planeta? O por Chaos debo avisarle esto a Tails y al Señor Sonic** — Se dijo alarmada — **Por favor, síganme, iremos a mi casa y nos contaran todo a mi ****mamá en lo que llegan mis amigos, estoy segura de que ellos los ayudaran** — Dijo recogiendo la cesta mientas su chao revoloteaba a la par de ella.

—**Muchas gracias** — Agradeció Haruna — **¿Pero qué hay de los chicos?** — Pregunto dirigiéndose al entrenador y las demás.

—**Deberemos buscarlos luego, por ahora debemos saber más de donde estamos** — Hablo el equidna serio, aunque se notaba su preocupación por los demás.

—**Síganme, luego de que hablen podremos buscarlos** — Informa la pequeña comenzando a caminar seguida del grupo, unos minutos después llegaron al hogar de la pequeña entraron y fueron resididos por la madre de Cream, se sorprendió un poco, pero recibió a la visitas gustosa.

—**Hola mucho gusto soy la madre de Cream Vanilla The Rabbit **—Saludó alegre la coneja mayor indicándoles que se sentaran en el sofá de la sala los cuales hicieron algo dudosos—**Si gustan hice un poco de Té con galletas.**

—**Si no es mucha molestia**—Contesto el equidna morado con cortesía pero algo serio, la coneja mayor asintió y salió de la sala hacia la cocina—**¿Puedes explicarnos mejor donde estamos?**

—**Pues como les había dicho antes esto es Mobius, y ustedes son Zoomorfos es decir la especie dominante que vive en el planeta**—Explicó dulcemente la conejita tomando asiento en un pequeño sofá al frente de ellos.

—**Ósea estamos en un planeta donde viven animales**—Dijo confundía Natsumi con la mano en la barbilla algo inquieta y pensativa.

— **¡Natsumi!, aunque sean animales parlantes son inteligentes no seas ofensiva**—le reprochó Aki un poco avergonzada por la actitud de su amiga pues sentía que de alguna manera ofendió a tan amable conejita.

—**Tranquila no me molesta**—Cream sonrió de manera dulce abrazando a su Chao.

— **¿Saben algo? Pienso que esto me parece muy familiar**—Pronuncio Haruna pensativa tratando de recordar algo del pasado.

— **¿puedes explicarte mejor Haruna? **—El equidna mayor estaba un poco impaciente por saber la respuesta aunque claro, se veía igual que calmado y serio.

—**Pues , es algo difícil de explicar, pero hace muchos años hubo rumores en una ciudad muy alejada de ciudad Inazuma**—Comenzó su explicación , en esos momentos deseaba tener su laptop para que los presentes entendieran mejor pero lamentablemente no la tenía consigo—**Ósea rumores extraños relacionados con animales parlantes, y también una enorme inundación por un Monstro aparentemente hecho de agua , pero la información es muy escasa por lo que hay pocas imágenes e información del tema**—Termino su explicación pero los presentes principalmente sus amigas y el entrenador estaban muy confundidos.

—**Solo fue un montaje, eso es imposible de creer además sabemos que en internet hay todo tipo de cosas**—Dijo Natsumi incrédula.

—**Yo si le creo**—Dijo sonriente Aki—**Recuerda que en el FFI nos enfrentamos con Ángeles y Demonios en esa isla, que ese rumor sea verdad no me extrañaría en lo absoluto.**

— **¡Es cierto! **—le afirmo la conejita un poco sobresaltada, al darse cuenta que había gritado se disculpó con ellos algo avergonzada—**Lo siento , pero en verdad todo esto paso , pues verán ese monstruo se llamaba Perfect Chaos y por lo que se ,salió porque el señor Eggman enojo al espíritu protector de la Master Esmerald**—Explicó Cream calmadamente , pero viendo las miradas confusas puestas en ella decidió continuar—**La Master Esmerald es la esmeralda que protege el señor Knuckles , es una gran Esmeralda verde muy poderosa se podría decir la madre de las Chaos Esmerald ,unas joyas mas pequeñas de diferentes y lindos colores ,poderosas y peligrosas a la vez.**

—**Entiendo…** —Murmuró el entrenador Kudou serio, le costaba creer que eso era verdad aunque las cosas poco iban teniendo aunque sea algo de sentido—**Y me imagino que ustedes eran los animales que menciono Haruna ¿o me equivoco?**

—**Si lo somos**—Dijo tímidamente—**Pero tuvimos que irnos a nuestro planeta y dejar a nuestros amigos**—Eso último lo dijo un poco triste.

—**Pero ¿eso no explica porque somos animales?** —Interrogó de manera seria Natsumi alzando una ceja y cruzándose de brazos.

—**Y ¿Cómo fue que llegamos aquí?** —continuó Aki algo nerviosa.

—**Me imagino que tiene que ver con ese Vórtice dorado, si lo que dices es cierto, cabe la probabilidad que dichas joyas lo hayan provocado**—dedujo Haruna.

—**La verdad no lo sé, de seguro el señor Eggman tiene algo que ver por eso tenemos que ir donde Tails y donde el señor Sonic para…**. —No pudo terminar de decir porque la señora Vanilla entró con una bandeja de plata con Vasijas de Té y un plato de galletas de chocolate.

—**Disculpen la interrupción**—se disculpó Vanilla educadamente poniendo la bandeja en la mesita de la sala—**Pueden tomar a su gusto**—Ofreció con una sonrisa sirviendo un poco de Té a su hija, luego sentándose a su lado, los nuevos Zoomorfos tomaron tímidamente las tazas de Té con el liquido caliente, tenían que admitir que olía delicioso, les dieron un pequeño sorbo comprado así el rico aroma que desprendían, pero más las deliciosas galletas.

—**Muchas gracias por todo señora**—Agradecieron las chicas, el entrenador se limito a sonreír.

—**De nada no hay de qué.**

—**Mamá no me lo vas a creer, ellos son de la Tierra**—Interrumpió Cream asombrando a su madre.

— **¡Oh pobrecillos**!—Vanilla se conmovió de ellos pero después volvió a fijar su vista a los visitantes algo confundida—**Pero hija, ellos no son humanos ¿Cómo pueden ser de la tierra?**

—**No lo sabemos**—contesto el equidna morado.

—**Por eso tenemos que ir donde Tails y el señor Sonic.**

—**Aunque, si somos animales den seguro los demás también**—Dedujo Haruna —**Será muy difícil encontrarlos.**

—**hmmm, hija creo que se deberían de quedarse aquí, y tú busca tu comunicador para que le avises a Sonic y los demás** —Sugirió Vanilla—**Claro si ustedes quieren pueden quedarse aquí no tengo problemas.**

—**Si no es mucha molestia**—Dijo el entrenador serio mirando a las chicas—**Hay que admitirlo, no sabemos nada de este planeta, aunque los chicos estén aquí no conseguiríamos nada en salir a buscarlos en estos momentos.**

—**Lo mejor es quedarnos aquí mientras que Cream ¿cierto?** —La conejita asintió—**Como les decía hasta que Cream contacte con sus amigos**—Sugirió Haruna.

—**Quien** **sabe, a lo mejor tus amigos saben algo de ellos**—Hablo con esperanza Aki.

—**Pues ya está decidido, nos quedaremos aquí hasta que los contactes pequeña**—Dijo firme Natsumi los demás asintieron.

—**Mientras tanto disfruten el resto de los bocadillos, si quieren más me avisan**—Ofreció amablemente Vanilla.

—**Gracias por todo**—Agradeció nuevamente Aki, Vanilla sonrió dulcemente.

Cream terminó de beber su Té y comer sus galletas, se paró del sofá hizo una pequeña reverencia de cortesía despidiéndose de ellos y junto con Cheese se retiro a su habitación, aunque como Eggman hace mucho tiempo no había atacado nada no sabía muy bien donde había puesto su comunicador tenía que buscarlo bien sin desordenar su habitación, Además que quería ser de ayuda a sus nuevos amigos.

**.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.**

**Mary: Y hay esta señores! :3 jaja *-* esperamos les guste.**

**Sony:Que emocion ,cada vez salen mas personajes :3**

**Mary: Seee! *-* me encanta!**

**Sony:Creo que en el otro ya salen lo que falta y me imagino que alguien esta emocionada por cierto jugador de hierlo :v**

**Mary: No aguantoo! 7w7! quiero que salga pero yaa! *¬***

**Sony:Tranquila One-Chan te tendras que aguantar XD! al otro capitulo :v**

**Mary: La vida vale una tostada :'V (? pos me espero, .. ñe! diganos si les gusto! OwO**

**Sony:Agradeceriamos mucho que no s dejer Review *-* Sin nada mas que decir nos vemos en el otro capitulo Bye ;3**

**Mary: Bye! x3**


End file.
